


"these creatures look the same now"

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet featuring Nurse Pam and Dr. Lee  from 2.09 Croatoan</p>
            </blockquote>





	"these creatures look the same now"

"these creatures look the same now" 

Pam doesn't really know what's inside her, but it doesn't really feel like an infection.  She doesn't feel sick. Not at all. She feels alive.  She wishes she could tell Dr. Lee, but she knows it's not time yet to make a little cut, one in her, one in her friend, to let their blood flow secretly together, until Dr. Lee sees the world in this strange new way that Pam finds so freeing.  She feels so strong, everything filling her with passion.  
When she hears the roar of a car outside, she shivers almost in ecstasy.  That loud black car brings the one she's been waiting for.  _He'll be the one_ , something whispers to her.  _Prostrate your soul when you meet your King, but first, cut him open just a little, let us in_.

title from Shriekback, "This Big Hush"


End file.
